Neural stimulation, such as vagus nerve stimulation, has been proposed as a therapy for a number of conditions. Examples of neural stimulation therapies include neural stimulation therapies for respiratory problems such as sleep disordered breathing, blood pressure control such as to treat hypertension, cardiac rhythm management, myocardial infarction and ischemic, heart failure (HF), epilepsy, depression, pain, migraines, eating disorders and obesity, and movement disorders.